


Perish All

by RainXLight



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Some angst, The 100 - Freeform, Yelling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 04:09:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10846179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainXLight/pseuds/RainXLight
Summary: Post 4x10, set in five different points of views from five lovely characters. Less Kabby than intended, but definitely intended to be a Kabby fic. <3





	1. Abby

**Author's Note:**

> First fic publish on A03. Hopefully you guys liked it..

Abby glanced at the medical instruments that were neatly tucked away in the boxes that Jackson had given her. She sighed. It not like they needed this equipment anymore if they lose that is. It was only yesterday she broke down into heaving sobs in her beau's arm as he told her the news of the 13 Kru's fight. Telling her that Octavia represented them and that she was their best chance.

_"Marcus.." Abby said desperately, 'She's just a kid,' she wanted to say to him but instead, she held back her tongue and replied, "Are you sure this is the only way?"_

_Marcus had only nodded, though his body wrapped hers in a warm embrace, Abby had felt his hands shaking. He was just as scared._

_"We're going to be okay." he murmured in her hair as he planted a kiss on the top of her head and bid her a goodbye-for-now._

Thoughts vanished as Abby looked up from the boxes to the doorway of the bunker's medical facility, coming face to face with the man she just dreaded to see.

"Thelonious," Abby said coolly, it had not been all that long ago when he manipulated everyone, including herself, and had them controlled by an artificial intelligence. With the anger still burning at the back of her head, Marcus was able to make peace with him, she had not reached that point yet.

"Abby," Jaha replied with the same ice-cold expression before his lips turned upright and he handed her the tablet that was filled with information about something. "It's good to see that the medical facility is being stocked, I'll have Jackson run back to the medical in Arkadia to retrieve the rest of the items."

Abby looked up from the tablet to her old friend, "What?" she said dumbfounded, as the words processed in her mind, "Thelonious, we need some of that medical equipment. The death wave is near and we-"

"It's ours."

Abby furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, "What do you mean it's ours?"

Thelonious crossed his arms, his eyebrows shot up quickly as he replied, "As in this bunker is the only thing that is keeping us from the radiation outside once the death wave hits us."

At first, a spark came to Abby's eyes, _'Octavia won?'_ she wanted to ask but then it was gone as her mind took over her heart. It was too early for the fight to be over. Too early for a winner. Unless...

"No!" Abby exclaimed, "Are you crazy!? The grounders will kill us! We agreed on a fight, each tribe elect a person to represent-"

" _They_ agreed to a fight," Jaha snapped back, "we agreed to survive and continue the human race."

"You can't be seriously considering taking the bunker for ourselves, Thelonious. Thousands of lives are going to perish in the death wave that is coming in six days!" Abby replied as her heart pounded in her ear. Thousands, not hundreds, thousands. All on their hands if...

Jaha did not waver, in fact, his expression hardened.

"We are doing what we need to do to survive, Abby." he stated back firmly, "Rely on the grounders to keep the human race alive? Unlikely. All they know how to do is to fight and kill!"

"Where's Marcus? What did he say?" Abby asked, her voice going colder than ice. Jaha looked down.

"This plan has some casualties.. some people had to be sacrificed-"

But before he can finish Abby felt her palm go numb as it came across the man's face. Abby felt her pulse quickened as the slap caused him to step back one, two and finally three steps before he was able to gain focus and balance of his feet underneath him.

__

"You _idiot_!" the doctor hissed angrily, "Marcus is the only person who can keep this alliance together and you just left him out to die?!"

"Abby, it doesn't matter anymore. There are no tribes or grounder here, get your head out of it. We don't need a diplomat, we need a leader that can bring us salvation!" Jaha gritted, "and you need to do your job as the doctor."

Abby stared up at the man that she once called "friend", her hand was balled into a fist at either side of her.

"I once thought that you've beat Marcus to redemption," Abby said shaking her head as tears flooded her eyes, "now I realize that you've haven't even been anywhere close to redeeming yourself."

Jaha crossed her arms, his eyebrows lifted as a frown settled onto his face.

"You think this was my idea." he stated more than a question, "You think this was my idea, to take over the bunker before the grounders could- this is.." Jaha let out a sarcastic laugh.

"If it isn't your idea, then who's is it?" Abby asked as she felt her heart pound rapidly once more, though Jaha does not need to say who because in her heart she knew.

__

"When you said "leader", you didn't mean yourself," Abby stated hollowly as her eyes fixated on something across the room.

__

"Clarke is a bright girl, Abby. Give yourself some credit." Jaha remarked as he placed a hand on her shoulder before walking out of the medical, leaving Abby slightly shaken.


	2. Clarke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke's POV

Clarke sighed as the warmth of her room came rushing to her. The room that she picked for herself was small compared to everyone else's. It was bigger than the room she had in the Skybox but smaller than the one she had on the Ark. Though possibly with some pictures or paintings, windows may not be truly needed.

As she closed the door behind her, a voice startled her.

"I was wondering when you'd be back."

Clarke spun around, her legs immediately forging the fighting stance she had learned on her way when she was using the persona "Wanheda".

"Shit, mom!" Clarke exclaimed, her hand flying to her heart, something she picked up from her mother since she was little. "How did you even know this was my room?"

"Jaha."

Clarke nodded.

"Can I help you with anything?" Clarke asked hesitantly, and Abby's eyebrow shot up.

"Can't a mother see her daughter every now and then between wars?" Abby asked, though there was no humour in her eyes, nor her tone. Clarke sighed.

"You know." was all she stated before walking over to her mother who sat in the sole chair that was in the quarters, aside from the small cot beside it.

"Yes, I do," Abby replied, burying her head in her hands for a minute before looking up at the blonde who stood, not even looking guiltily, in front of her.

"It was two hundred last time." Abby said sharply, staring at the blonde, "Two hundred lives that you were willing to risk."

Oh, that. Clarke closed her eyes as memories of the missile launch in TonDC with Lexa and herself having to escape, though last minute not knowing that her mother was in there. The missile exploded just in time as she and Abby rushed out. The smell of gun powder and smoke was still fresh in her memories.

_"You knew." her mother whispered tightly in accusation, "You knew and you let this happen!"_

_"We had no choice," she replied fearfully as her whole being seemed to be shaking._

_"So many people.." Clarke watched as her mother gasped, "our people.."_

_The blonde girl grasped her mother's hand in an attempt to make her see that what she did was right as explanation came flying out of her mouth._

_"No stop it, I don't want to hear it." Abby had snapped and pulled away from her daughter. Clarke saw it in Abby's eyes, the hurt, the pain, and fear._

Now she sees it again.

"And now you are willing to kill _thousands_ ," Abby whispered out, and Clarke stiffened.

"I'm not killing anybody." the girl heard herself say, it came out much sharper than she intended.

Her mother scoffed.

"I hope you don't actually believe that." Abby said sternly as she stood up to go eye-level with her daughter, "Leaving them outside to be perished by the death wave? Oh, you've got to be kidding me."

"I'm doing what I have to do." Clarke said, her voice going softer slightly, "Mom, you out of all people should understand!"

"Understand? _Understand_? No, Clarke. I don't understand. I don't understand how can you possibly decide who gets to live and doesn't. I don't understand how did I raise my own daughter to be someone so cruel!" Abby yelled, and it was rare for Clarke to be yelled at by her mother. Abby Griffin's teaching techniques vary, but yelling or violence had never been one of them.

"I-" Clarke started, but Abby shook her head.

"Marcus and Octavia are out there, Clarke," Abby continued but her voice dangerously lowered, "You- you know how much _he_ means to me."

Watching her mother yell, stammer and finally cry was one of the worst things Clarke had to see, aside from her being tortured in Mount Weather. But having herself the reason why her mother is distraught? Clarke couldn't help but feel tears run down her cheeks.

"I'm doing what I have to," Clarke repeated, though her voice cracked slightly, "I bare these choices so that you guys don't have to." she continued as her voice became firmer.

"Enough with that crap!" Abby screamed suddenly, "I am not one of the delinquents or grounders that follow you around! I am your _mother_ and you've just condemned your chancellor and thousands of grounders to their deaths!"

The silent was real. None of the Griffin women were able to look at each other. Clarke looked down at her hands while Abby stared off at the ceiling with her hands at her hips and her tearing flowing freely down.

_She can't do this again. Her mother can't lose another person that she loves. Not again. But what done is done, and she can not open that door._

"Mom, you know that this bunker can only fit 1200 people anyway," Clarke said, "It's not about us, or them, it's about the survival of the human race."

"Their blood will be on your hands," said Abby as she shook her head, leveling her warm, tearful brown eyes squarely right into Clarke's bright blue ones, "and running away won't work this time."

With that, Abby stalked away leaving Clarke with her eyes burning with wetness and her heart feeling pierced.


	3. Bellamy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy's POV

He has to get to Octavia. He has to get to his sister. But he does not know how.

"Let me go!" the man yelled to nobody in particular, he was responded by the eerily silence of the four metal walls he was tied between. The room was small, like a closet but with no supplies. His arms were bent behind his back and his legs tied in front of him. How can Clarke do this?

_"I'm sorry," Clarke said as she hovered above him, giving him an apologetic look that made his heart thump, but not in a good way._

_"Don't do this Clarke. Please!" he begged, but the young blonde woman shook her head and whispered, "I don't have a choice."_

_"You do! You do have a choice!" he insisted in return, "I need to look for Octavia, Clarke please!"_

_"We have to believe that she can take care of herself, Bellamy, I'm sorry," Clarke replied in a tight whisper before throwing an apologetic smile and left the room._

He had never met Cage Wallace in person but his grin was enough for him to remember him forever. It was sickening when Clarke had the similar tug on her lips before she had shut the door, leaving him tied in the cold room screaming for help.

He was exhausted. He had been attacked, he attacked, and finally kidnapped all in one day, or not to mention his worry for his sister.

"Someone, please, help me!" Bellamy yelled, his feet pounded the wall in hope that someone could get him out so that he can get to Octavia, "Help!"

Suddenly the door handle rattled and a hesitant knock came to the door.

"Who's in there?" asked a female voice,

"I don't know," replied a lower voice, yet familiar one.

Murphy.

"Murphy!" Bellamy yelled, "It's Bellamy! Open the door!"

"Bellamy?" Murphy replied through the door, the confusion was clear in his voice.

"Yes, open the door!" he replied quickly, and the handle rattle again but harder.

"Damn door wouldn't won't budge." Murphy grunt as he threw himself against the door several times, "Probably need a key or something to wedge the lock."

Bellamy sighed, if they can't get the door opened he can't get out to find his sister.

"But we have this." the female voice replied and Bellamy immediately looked to the door, hope rising in his chest.

"Do you always have a screwdriver in your pocket?" Bellamy heard Murphy chuckle, probably to the girl who was with him. Most likely the girl. Was Emily her name? Emery? Something like that.

No more than two minutes later, after a series of twisting and attempts to pry the lock, the door opened and in stepped Murphy and the girl. They both looked clean and fresh since the last time he had seen them. They looked healthy.

"Hey, untie me, hurry!" Bellamy said quickly, Murphy immediately went to the man on the floor untying his arms while the girl bent to untie his legs.

"Woah man, who did this to you?"

Bellamy didn't answer immediately, but after a few seconds he replied, "Clarke and Jaha."

Murphy frowned slightly before a sarcastic smile formed on his lips, "Some sort of new kink-"

"Shut up, Murphy," Bellamy warned, Murphy crossed his arms.

"Hey, Emori and I were the one that saved you!" he said, "What the hell happened?"

Ah, that's her name. Emori.

Bellamy's eyes went from Murphy to Emori. Then he let of an exaggerated sigh.

"The bunker is not ours. Not yet. We didn't win the battle, Octavia is still out there trying to fight for us. Jaha and Clarke took the advantage and claimed the bunker." Bellamy said stiffly, "They've locked all doors, I need to look for my sister." Bellamy tried to push past Murphy but the shorter man went in front of him, blocking Bellamy from the door.

"Wait, if you open the door the grounders will come in and kill us!" Murphy replied, "They'll know that we took the bunker without their whole honour shit! Trust me, you don't want to cross the grounder and their egos."

For a moment Murphy looked sincere and Bellamy truly believed him. He was right, it was not wise to cross a grounder. Or multiple of them. But what choice does he have? Octavia is out there and if Murphy is right, she and Kane most likely be the next targets if they aren't dead already.

"I can't let my sister die out there!" Bellamy replied sternly, "She's _counting_ on me to get her!"

Bellamy watched as Murphy sighed.

"Look, I don't know the bond between siblings but they seem like a lot of work." Murphy started, "But you can't do this alone."

Bellamy lift an eyebrow, "What are you saying?"

"You know Clarke, and I know Jaha. They are both righteous as fuck. You need all the help you can get." Murphy replied a grin forming on his lips once more as the two men exchanged eye contact.

"When did the cockroach turn into a lion?" Bellamy asked, a small grin of his own forming.

Murphy rolled his eyes, "Never." he replied, "once a cockroach, always a cockroach."

Bellamy nodded.

"But we are missing someone in our small team." he said as the three of them walked towards the door.

"Who?" Emori asked.

"You'll see."


End file.
